


Waiting

by Erimentha



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, it's basically a sequel to the last modern vadeyn fic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimentha/pseuds/Erimentha
Summary: Vadeyn had decided he had enough of waiting. The time was right, and she was right, and he wanted nothing more than to marry her.Only, nobody told him that waiting to ask her would be the worst part.Written for Chaftoo on the Ebon Light Discord, who asked for short, happy Vadeyn!





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a sequel to my last modern AU Vadeyn fic, Worth It, but it can also be read alone. 
> 
> also this was written in one sitting so apologies in advance

Vadeyn Milirose was a wreck.

He looked up from his seat near the door for what felt like the hundredth time, having heard the elevator down the hall open its doors, expecting and hoping and _fearing_ that in a few seconds Alenca would be opening their apartment door. It was an emotional roller coaster and he wanted off.

Normally he wouldn’t be so nervous, but this was a special occasion – Alenca’s birthday. An especially special occasion, if things went right – in his back pocket was a small box that could very well change both their lives, make things concrete in a way they hadn’t been before. Not that things weren’t stable, or anything; the past two years he’d spent with Alenca had been the happiest in his life. And if they got married, well – he got butterflies thinking about it.

It wasn’t going to be an out-of-the-blue surprise. They’d talked of the future before, early in the morning and late at night, when tired musings and pillow-talk made them a little more flustered and a lot more open.

“This might be weird,” he’d once mumbled into her hair, “but when I think of my future, I see you in it.”

She’d stilled for only a moment, before tilting her head back to give him a deep, lasting kiss. When they parted, he saw she was beaming.

“I guess we’re both weird then,” she’d muttered, before kissing him again, as if she could share her happiness through touch.

That night they’d stayed up much later than they had planned. Even after Alenca dozed off – her arm draped over his chest, unwilling to part even in sleep – Vadeyn stayed awake, unable to rest for all the thoughts racing in his mind. They were in love, they both saw each other in their futures – hell, he’d noticed Alenca’s eyes straying over rings whenever they were out shopping, so what was he waiting for?

“Took you two long enough,” Calipoa had said, when he’d told her what he was planning. At his spluttering she grinned and added, “We all knew it was only a matter of time – I mean, it’s been two years and you guys still look at each other all doe-eyed.”

That was all the outside encouragement Vadeyn needed and he ran with it. He knew Alenca would prefer something private, knew that she preferred simple jewellery, knew that she would be visiting her aunt after work that day. A few months out, when Alenca was trying to make plans with Vanya, she’d asked if Vadeyn had anything planned for the afternoon – and he hadn’t, not yet, so he smiled and told her to go ahead, that they would celebrate together in the evening.

All afternoon he was cooking and cleaning like a man possessed. Candles were placed, lit only when Alenca called saying she would be home in a few minutes, everything that needed to be cooked done and still hot, ready to be plated. Quiet music poured from the nearby stereo. Everything was ready – all he needed was her.

Just as he was about to get up and make sure that the candles in the kitchen hadn’t melted too much, he heard the elevator go again, and his heart dropped into his gut. The pace was familiar, as was the jangling of keys – and all too quickly Alenca was opening the door, giving Vadeyn one of her sunshine smiles when she saw him.

“Oh my god, am I late –“ She suddenly stopped, noticing the apartment. Her jaw fell open – and then she let out a quiet laugh, covering her face with her hands. “Oh, Vadeyn…”

He stood, ready to take her coat and her purse, say something about her table being ready, but then he noticed her eyes were glassy – and then she sniffled – and _oh god, he messed up, he messed up_ –

“What did I do to deserve you?” Alenca asked, quickly stepping out of her shoes to hurry over and hug him. She held him tight, her face burying into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. After a few more sniffles she leaned back, making just enough space to look up at him, her gaze full of warmth and joy and pure, unadulterated affection. “I,” she started, looking into his eyes, and then she smiled. “God, I love you.”

He smiled back and kissed her, the way that made her breathless and cling to him, and when he pulled back and saw her face he couldn’t see a reason why he should wait. Letting go, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, opened it -

“Will you marry me?”

Her reaction was everything he had hoped for, from the way she cried yes to how she pulled him into another kiss. He was hers, and she was his, and it would have been a waste to wait even a second longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the ring I imagined him using: https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/598602142/oval-natural-black-onyx-diamond?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=onyx%20engagement%20ring&ref=sr_gallery-1-22


End file.
